warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyClan (User:Cloverfang)
SkyClan is a Clan seen in User:Cloverfang's stories Histories of Ranks :Leaders/Former Leaders: Rainstar, Hawkstar :Deputies/Former Deputies: Hawkshadow, Blackheart, Smokefoot :Medicine Cats/Medicine Cat Apprentices: Crystalheart, Shadowblaze, Frostpool Prey SkyClan's prey is similar to that of ThunderClan and RiverClan's. They hunt mice, voles, shrews, birds (especially), rabbits (they are more common in SkyClan territory than ThunderClan's), and some snakes, though snakes have never been seen in the books. Camp To get to SkyClan's camp, you have to climb up a high and rather steep cliff. By doing so you have to leap up rocks, and that's why elders don't leave the camp often. Inside the actual camp... :The Leader's Den The leader's den is a rather large den. You have to crawl through a small hole to get into it, making it a somewhat safe place for queens to stay during battles, but there usually isn't enough time for them to go there. To get to where the leader sleeps, you have to go through a maze of tunnels. Once you get there, you will see a large cavern room with a pool of water and lights shining from a very, very small skylight, where the moon, but not necessarily the sun, always lines up, because even though no moon or sun can get it the camp anyways (the entire camp is inside a hollowed-out cliff), it would be where they are lined up. When facing the camp from the camp entrance, the leader's den is to the right, and is built into the cliff, so it is the den farthest to the right. :The Medicine Cat Den The Medicine Cat den is similar to ThunderClan's medicine cat den, except anyone can easily get into the medicine cat den, because there is a large open space where you enter. When facing the camp from the camp entrance, the medicine cat den is to the far right, near the nursery and the leader's den. :The Nursery The Nursery is probably the 2nd most stury den (next to the leader's). It is smaller than most dens, but big enough for quite a few cats to get into (seen in Ice in the Moon, when Icepaw and Moonpaw's apprentice ceremony takes place). It is probably built in the shape of an igloo, but the front wouldn't be so rounded. The inside wall isn't rock. The cats found bamboo shoots and lined the walls with them, and even the round is lined with bamboo. There is one weak spot; the top. If many cats start thrashing at it, they can easily break into it. When facing the camp from the camp entrance, the nursery is the farthest in the back, straight down the center. :The Elder's Den This is the smallest den, and was meant to hold three or four cats at one time. It is also rock, and located (from the entrance of the camp) at the left. :The Apprentice Den The apprentice den was made by a twoleg, for it is made solely out of bamboo shoots. It is in the shape of a twoleg hut, and can hold up to seven apprentices. It is the 2nd least strong den. When you are facing the camp from the camp entrance, the apprentice den is near the leader's den, to the left, but not close enough to disturb Hawkstar. :The Warriors Den The warriors den is the weakest den. It's just a low hanging bush with a slightly higher branch that enables access for the warriors. It is large, though. It can hold 20 cats, but it would be uncomfortable for all the cats would be mashed together. It's more comfortable for 10-13 cats to be in thier. Facing the camp from the camp entrance, it's close to the elder's den, only a few foxtails away. It's the den closest to the entrance. Category:Clans Category:Cloverfang's Clans